Rhosyn Forrest (New Earth)
| CurrentAlias = Thorn | Aliases = Mom, Wild Rose | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = | Relatives = Daniel "Danny" Forrest (father, deceased), Elizabeth "Bess" Forrest (mother, deceased), Curtis Leland (Godfather, deceased) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue, (Rose) | Eyes2 = Green, (Thorn) , Red, (Wild Rose) | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Florist | Education = | Origin = Became a deadly vigilante with a split personality after criminals murdered her parents. | PlaceOfBirth = Metropolis | Creators = Robert Kanigher; Ross Andru | First = Booster Gold Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Origin Rhosyn "Rose" Forrest, alias Thorn is a vigilante operating in Metropolis. She is the daughter of Metropolis police officer Daniel Forrest and his wife who were both murdered by the 100 when Rose was 12-years-old. The young 12-year-old Rose found and fought Mr. Quince, the man who murdered her parents. With the aide of the martial arts skills taught to her by her father, Rose defeated Mr. Quince and mutilated him by cutting off his hand. Rose and Thorn Later Rose was placed under psychiatric care in a mental institution where Rose constantly flew into violent rages. During her stay, Dr. Chritlow's use of unethical experimental treatments forced Rose to repress her violent tendencies and emotions. The repression of her violent tendencies and emotions resulted in the creation of Rose's multiple personalities, primarily her submissive Rose and violent Thorn personalities. Rose's "Thorn" personality appears whenever Rose felt threatened or angry. After her release Rose's "Thorn" personality slowly became the dominant personality as a violent vigilante obsessed with the downfall of the 100 in an effort to avenge her parents. Near the end of her quest it was discovered that her uncle and godfather, police detective Curtis Leland, was secretly taking bribes from the 100 and was unable to prevent the 100 from killing her parents. Guilt forced Leland to try to protect his goddaughter and niece, Rose, from the 100 and Leland disposed two of the 100's thugs. While trying to prevent Quince from killing his goddaughter, Leland was killed himself. Authorities found on Leland's body a full confession in his pocket that allowed the police to take down the rest of the 100. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Rose has what was once called "multiple personality disorder", as such she has a multitude of personalities locked within her head which can take control of her at any time. | Equipment = * Bandolier | Transportation = | Weapons = * Daggers * Barbed Whip * Sickles * Trick thorns:Rose had several thorns with different capabilities, such as creating smoke or releasing acid. | Notes = | Trivia = * Rhosyn worked at the Sherwood Florist. * Rose's eyes change color as she changes personalities. They are blue when she is Rose, green when she is Thorn, and red when she is Wild Rose. The cause of this is unknown. * In Rose is 18 years old. | Wikipedia = Thorn (comics) | Links = }}